Daisuki!
by BellatheNerd
Summary: Miku goes through a terrible heartbreak and meets a beautiful girl named Luka they start off as just friends but are Luka's feelings for Miku more than they seem? Will they ever realize how they feel about each other?


Miku woke up startled by the sound of her loud and annoying alarm clock BEEP BEEP BEEP! Miku yawned, she had slept well that night, yet she had been really cold. Miku got ready for another day of High School which the thought of it made her exhausted, her teachers were pretty boring. Miku looked at the time it 6:00 am, she put on her uniform and ate some cheerios with milk. She brushed her teal majestic hair that is SUPER long! She has to keep it in ponytails so it doesn't touch the floor when she walks. Miku then went to look at her calendar to check exactly what day it was and it said February 14th. Miku couldn't believe it was already Valentine's Day and her one year anniversary with Kaito. Miku had gotten him a present, but she had forgotten where she had put it. She looked all over her room, basically messing up her whole room to look for her present and then she found it in her cabinets of her clothes. Miku had bought Kaito a locket with a picture of her in it so when Kaito was alone he would _always_ have Miku by his side. Miku realized it was already 7:00 am she was going to be late! Miku ran out of the door of her dorm and ran for her school.

When Miku made it to class she was already 5 minutes late, she apologized to the teacher and immediately searched the classroom for Kaito, but he wasn't there. Miku went to her seat and Kaito was nowhere in sight. Miku was confused, Kaito didn't really miss class often and Kaito isn't the kind of dude who skips class, so why Miku wondered. Miku went on the whole day normally, well not that normal because Kaito wasn't there, but she still talked to her friends Rin and Len and her buddies. The day seemed to drag on however and when the day was over she was exhausted. Miku still wondered why Kaito wasn't at school, so she decided to visit his dorm because obviously he has no other place to stay. Miku went to the building where Kaito lives and when to the 4th floor in which his dorm is at, she finally reached his the door of his dorm and she knocked. Silence. How odd Miku thought, Kaito _always _answers the door. Miku got angry and decided she would bust in his dorm. Miku burst the door open and suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

Miku couldn't believe what she was seeing; this has to be a nightmare she thought. But, unfortunately a small part of her knew she was seeing the truth. All Miku could see were Kaito and Meiko kissing on the LIPS forcefully on the couch. Kaito looked at Miku and said cruelly "It's exactly how it looks like". Meiko said in a happy voice "I'm sorry Miku, but he's mine now so leave now, this is our anniversary now!". Miku lowered her gaze because tears were falling from her eyes; she threw the locket on the floor, stepped on it several times and ran away. She ran out of the building, she didn't know where to run but she just wanted to disappear and never come back.

After a long while of running she realized she had reached a lake which was actually where Miku and Kaito met the first time. Miku sat on a bench were Miku and Kaito always ate ice cream and she cried. She cried super loud, but it didn't matter because it's not like anyone cared. Miku sobbed and cried for what seemed like forever. Then Miku started to look around to see if anyone was around, she looked to her left and she saw a figure. A tall women with bubblegum hair, blue eyes with a casual outfit on. Miku realized the person was coming towards her, Miku dried her tears with her sleeve and looked down at the floor. The women asked "Hey, are you okay?" Miku replied "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong here." "Don't lie, you're not fine, I saw you crying" the women answered. Miku then couldn't take it anymore she cried and said "Okay fine! I'm not fine, I just got my heart broken by my love okay? Now please just leave" The women sat on the bench with her and did something Miku never expected, she embraced her.

Miku's eyes widened with surprise yet she cried even more, somehow in a weird way Miku felt comfortable being embraced by this lady she doesn't even know. The lady let go of Miku slowly and said "Hey my name is Luka and don't worry I've gone through a break up before to". Miku relaxed "Really? When?" Luka's eyes filled with sadness "Just a few hours ago". Miku couldn't believe it, they had both been dumped on the same day and somehow met here it was such a coincidence. Miku immediately hugged Luka "My name is Miku and I think we are going to be great friends" she said with a sad smile.

"Yes indeed we will be" Luka stated and grabbed Miku's hand making her blush. Something Miku already liked about was how warm Luka was, when Luka embraced her she was so warm which is something Miku likes because she's cold all the time. Miku then noticed the beautiful sunset with beautiful colors in the sky and said "Luka-san look at the sky isn't it pretty?" "Yes Miku it is but not as pretty as you" Luka stated. Miku blushed and smiled at Luka. "Well Miku I'll take you home besides it'll be dark soon and I don't want to leave you alone" Luka said. That's not necessary Luka, I don't want you to worry you've already done enough by making me feel comfortable, it's fine" For the first time Luka looked straight into Miku's eyes, Miku realized how beautiful Luka's eyes were they were like the color of the ocean and they shined a bit in the sunlight. "You are not fine, you're getting over being dumped now come at least let me take you home" she argued. "Fine you win!" Miku exclaimed.

Luka followed Miku on her walk home but they both noticed it was already dark and it was really cold luckily Luka had brought a jacket but Miku hadn't. Miku shivered in the cold, Luka noticed and said "Here" Luka put her jacket on Miku. "Why are you being so nice to me? We just met so why?" Luka smiled "Maybe because I like you" Miku thought about it and was confused _what does she mean by I like you?_

When Miku and Luka arrived to Miku's dorm Luka said "Thank you Miku, I had a good walk with you today, nice meeting you!" as she went to leave. "Wait! Luka-san" Miku exclaimed. "Yes?" Luka asked. "Well, um I was thinking since its cold outside, why don't you um stay with me tonight, it's just for one night, it's alright isn't it? Miku asked. Luka almost smirked "Sure, why not?" Luka put her stuff down and took her shoes off, Miku let her borrow one of her bigger pj's she put them on "I'll sleep on the floor Miku" "No it's okay, you can sleep with me on the bed, it's small but uh we fit" Miku stated. "Alright if you say so" Luka said. Luka and Miku went on the small yet cumfy bed and put on the blankets. Miku went to turn around to give Luka her space, but instead Luka went right next to Miku and hugged her. "Eh Luka" Miku said. "Hm?" Luka asked. "Uh nothing, I'm good" Miku said. Luka smirked "Good, goodnight Miku-chan". "Good night Luka-san" Miku said. Miku blushed _she's so warm _Miku thought, somehow a part of her didn't want Luka to let go of her.


End file.
